


Leader

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hitsugaya POV, Hollows (Bleach), Introspection, Slight Byakuya Whump, Spoilers Ep 254
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: It was hard to consider Kuchiki Byakuya a traitor. But the truth...well, the truth is just as shocking. It's kind of scary, how far he'll go for Soul Society. At least, that's what Hitsugaya thinks.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creator of Bleach.

**Leader**

Hearing about Muramasa and his master makes him wonder about Byakuya. It only takes hearing the name 'Kuchiki' once to make it obvious that there are personal stakes involved for the Head of Kuchiki House.

Their arrival in the Living World, to an out of control Hollow-Zanpakuto and dozens of Menos is alarming. But the sight of Byakuya, fighting back-to-back (or nearly so) with Ichigo confirms that the captain isn't an enemy. Somehow, he doubts that the slashes in Byakuya's chest and back were made by the substitute shinigami.

It only takes a few minutes talking to Rukia to get the whole story. How Kouga's seal was broken. How he destroyed Murumasa and the Zanpakuto's energy went wild, which is what's causing the Hollow problem. Byakuya's anger, and the duel which resulted in Kouga's death. And, most importantly, the reason why the Captain of Sixth Squad chose to act the part of a traitor.

He has to admit, as he launches into the sky to fight, that it makes sense. While the rest of them were racing desperately to try and contain the situation and do damage control, Byakuya simply went to the heart of the matter. He actually wishes he'd thought of it. Hyouinmaru was so confused, it probably would have been easy.

He can understand why Byakuya chose the path he did. After all, he understands the demands of honor as well as anyone. He's no noble, but he is a captain. Were one of his subordinates, or those few he calls friends, to go out of control, he would certainly go after them, no matter what methods he has to use, or consequences he faces.

Still, it irritates him. Byakuya could have told  _ someone _ . Instead, he makes his way alone, and no one can do anything other than follow where he leads. It makes him admire the man and want to punch him, all at the same time.

The widening tear distracts him from such thoughts. It's already the biggest Gargantua he's ever seen and the number of Menos cramming into the gap and ripping it wider makes his blood run cold. He'd give anything to have Kisuke Urahara beside him.That man might know what to do about the situation. He doesn't and from the looks of it, neither to Soi Fon or Komamura. The lieutenants certainly have no idea.

The black rent in the sky rips wider. He's still staring at it in horror when twin bursts of pink light explode into the sky, slamming into the corners of the fissure. Pink light, the color of cherry blossoms. Energy he knows well.

Byakuya. And Senbonzakura. They each stand at opposite corners of the rent, pouring a steady stream of energy into it. Both forms shimmer brightly, a coruscating glow of power as they put their full strength into the effort.

He can't believe what he's seeing. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Byakuya is doing, trying to seal the Gargantua with reiatsu. It even makes sense. But the size of that hole...he cane name on the fingers of one hand the number of people who might have the strength to do what the man is attempting. Yamamoto Genryuusai, maybe. Kurosaki Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara, if he had back-up. Kyouraku and Ukitake, if they were working together, and if Ukitake was having a good day. And even those people would be hard-pressed. Byakuya, alone and wounded, relying only on the support of his zanpakuto spirit...it's madness, or suicide. From the muttering he can hear, he's not the only one to think so.

Then understanding clicks, and he wants to hit himself. Not suicide. Leadership. Once more, Byakuya is leading the way. Like the crisis with Muramasa, they're all scrambling to sort things out, while he simply moves on to the heart of the matter.

One wounded, exhausted man, who's fought more battles than anyone else here today, and he's showing the way, leading them to safety.

Like all well-trained shinigami, he knows how to control and release his reiatsu. And so he lets go, gathers it up and releases it. Beside him, Hyouinmaru does the same, both of them glowing with blue-white fire.

All around the battlefield, glowing forms light the sky. Sio-fon's golden energy. Matsumoto's pure white. Yumichka's green. Kira's deep blue. Renji, Komamura, Ikkaku and Hinamori with their different shades of red. Even Omaeda's purple. Power fills the air, sets it humming with energy.

It isn't enough. Their separate energies are too unfocused, too scattered, and in this situation, not enough. Enough to destroy the Menos, perhaps. Not enough to close the rent in the sky.

Instinctively, he reaches out to Hyouinmaru, combining his energy with the zanpakuto, the way he always does in battle. And then, he understands that  _ this _ is the answer to the problem. Combined, their energy has more force than alone. Every shinigami can combine strengths with their zanpakuto, but they can also link their energies with each other. Kyouraku and Ukitake do it often, using each others energy, strengths and weaknesses to form a nearly unstoppable fighting force. 

He reaches out, reaches for the others, and feels them respond, as each shinigami and spirit recognizes and acknowledges the solution he presents. All across the sky, the multi-colored glows intensify, then become a brilliant, shining white, as shinigami and zanpakuto unite, forming a wall of energy.

It's powerful beyond belief. Almost intoxicating. Frightening. He feels the power meld, then explode from the joined group, sweeping out to encompass the last two figures and wrap them in an almost blinding brilliance.

The Menos withdraw, and the gash in the sky narrows. For a moment, it feels like a victory. But...

It's still not enough. To seal the Gargantua, the power has to be harnessed and controlled. It has to be focused.

The thought of even  _ trying _ to control this much energy is terrifying. And yet...he looks to where Byakuya stands, wrapped in shining fire, still pouring his strength into the seal he began. Of course...he knew all along.

Realization sparks through the link, as each shinigami and spirit comes to the same conclusion he has. From the shock resonating through the bond, he's not the only one who's struggling to imagine that kind of control. Even Soi Fon seems unprepared for that kind of reiatsu manipulation.

And yet...even in the midst of such uncertainty, he feels consent, acceptance. Two quiet voices, speaking as one, resonate through the bonded energy.  _ 'Do what you must.' _ Two individuals, accepting the risk without hesitation. His eyes go to the head of the Kuchiki family, and to the masked samurai who represents his sword's innermost spirit. 

They can't hold this kind of output for much longer, and that knowledge leaves them with only one decision to make, and only one real option. He feels the others lining up, aligning themselves behind two figures. Soi Fon joins him, moving into position to direct the second group, clustered around a black-clad warrior, as he steps behind an armored, masked figure.

_ 'NOW!' _ The word rips through the link as he channels all of his energy into the individual before him. Power explodes through the group, then focuses, channeling into two slender figures, who brace themselves to direct the searing energies. 

Zanpakuto are born, created to handle reiatsu control. He can understand how Senbonzakura manages to withstand the power pouring through him. But Byakuya....

It seems impossible that he could endure such power racing through his body and live. Such unbearable force...surely he should be shattering under the impact, should be collapsing, should be burning from the inside out. And yet, he never falters. There is no cry of pain, only acceptance as he squares his shoulders and forces the combined energies to bend to his will. It's awe-inspiring to watch.

And then it is done. The last Menos vanishes. The great tear in the sky closes, the cracks seal, and the damage is mended. He cuts the flow of power and breaks the link immediately. So does everyone else, and he knows why. For one, it's frightening, having such power. And it feels intrusive, being linked to everyone else that way, which is why most shinigami never try combined energy techniques. But most of all, at least for him, he doesn't want to put such monstrous pressure on Byakuya for one moment more than he has to.

He watches the zanpakuto spirit go to it's master. Even with the mask obscuring his features, the spirit's concern is evident. Equally evident is Byakuya's calm dismissal of it.

How can he be so calm? How can he still be standing, after enduring the force of that reiatsu? It must have burned like fire, and he's already been wounded. How can he act so unaffected?

Of course, it  _ is  _ Byakuya. Always quiet. Always presenting that air of aloof invulnerability. The man has to be dying to actually show weakness. Really, it shouldn't surprise him that the Captain of Sixth Squad looks so calm and unconcerned, even with two ugly wounds and the firestorm he's endured.

Calm, quiet. Forging ahead to show the way, and willing to sacrifice himself as needed. Capable of pretending it is of no importance, to ease the guilt for others.

That is simply the kind of leader Byakuya Kuchiki is.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the episode, and this just sort of jumped into my head.


End file.
